QUE PASO AYER?
by projectaqua7
Summary: LAS TORTUGAS Y SUS AMIGOS TENDRAN LA PEOR NAVIDAD DE SUS VIDAS PRIMERO VER THE PROJECT 7 ANTES DE VER ESTO
1. Chapter 1

12 abrio los ojos pero vio todo raro esque estaba de cabeza vio arriba y estaba colgada en el abanico se descolgo cayo al suelo todo era un desastre y escucho gritos en el piano

?-AYUDAAAA UN PONY DIABOLICO -

12 abrio el piano y ahi estaba leo

leo-MIWA -la abraza

12-ok-lo abienta lo agarra y lo mira serio-leo que paso donde estan los demas?-

leo-soy un gay amante de los negros de 2 metros O ESTAS CIEGA MUJER ESTABA EN UN PIANO!-

SE OYEN GRITOS EN LA ESTUFA

?-AYUDAAAAAAAAA NO PODEMOS SALIR ESTO VA A EXPLOTARRRRR

12 y leo fueron a ayudar y adentro de la estufa estaba Donnie y mickey sabra dios como cabian ahi pero no dudaron y los sacaron empezaron a correr y la estufa exploto

mickey- que rayos esta pasando aqui?!-

escucharon otro grito un grito de nina pensaron que era 7 fueron a revisar se ecuchaba en un cuarto lo abrieron era 9 (con voz de nina (marica)) que estaba amarrado y una cierra estaba apunto de hacerlo trocitos sacarle los intestinos meterlos en una caja y mandarlas a un chino ...pero con carino leo la detuvo y la destruyo

9-gracias -

Donnie - es mi imaginacion o NOS QUIEREN MATAR?!-

otro grito en el atico

todos bajan y ven a rafa con 7 en una picina con un Tiburon el Tiburon iba directo a rafa pero 7 no penso se avento al Tiburon yla que termino mordida era ella todos fueron a ayudar fue dificil pero los sacaron

leo-estan vien todos?-

todos lo miran con una cara de encerio?

12-aver alguien se acuerda de algo?-

7 adolorida -ayer fue navidad-

Donnie-como lo supiste paola?-

7 les mostro su mano que decia ayer fue navidad

9 traia cargada a 7 que estaba desangrada pero porfin vinieron los policias

poli-llevenselos

en el interrogatorio

presidente europeo de eniem mejor conosido como (pedo)

pedo-me estan diciendo que algo los quizo matar

12-mhj-

pedo-en navidad?-

12-si

pedo-de deveras?-

12-SI!-

leo-usted que save ?-

pedo-que se fueron de parranda -

9-quienes ?-

pedo-7 las tortugas 12 9 y una nina marica y fresa que cai mal-

7-jackeline -

pedo-esa mera -

momento

todos-JACKELINE!-

fueron otrvez ala mansion pero cuando entraron la puerta se cerro una voz sono

?-vamos a jugar un juego-

mickey- cual quieres tengo pictureca ,doctor,turista,sorry,monopoli-dijo ensenando los juegos

?-no tonto -solo save dios donde pero un gas verde sale y los desmaya a todos

* * *

**_asta ahi les dejo si no le entendieron vean the project 7 asi y _**

**_CONTINUARA_**


	2. FIN

**_7 DESPERTO TODOS ESTABAN INCONSIENTES EN UNA CAJA DE VIDRIO EN OTRA ESTA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE JACKELINE ATADA NINA DE PELO ROJO REPLICA EXACTA DE JACK(SU HERMANA TONTA)PERO EN PEQUE_**

**_7-OIGAN CHICOS CHICOS LEVANTENCE -DIJO GRITANDO_**

**_LEO-AY PONY DIABOLICOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_**

**_12-YA LEO-_**

**_DONNIE-AYA ESTA JACKELINE-_**

**_VOZ DIABOLICA-MUAJAJAJAJA POR FIN DESPERTARON -_**

**_RAFA-QUIEN ERES TU?!-_**

**_VD -USTEDES SABEN QUIEN SOY Y QUIERO VENGANZA -_**

**_MICKEY-PERO QUE TE HICIMOS?-_**

**_VD-UTEDES SABEN-_**

**_9-CREO QUE ESTE TIPO ESTA LOCO-SUSSURRO_**

**_VD-ESO LO OI Y SI NO QUIEREN QUE SE MUERA-EN LA OTRA CAJA DONDE ESTABA JACKELINE APARECIO UNA CIERRA-RINDANSE Y ADOREN -_**

**_7-PREFIERO QUE ELLA SE MUERA A QUE TE ADORE-_**

**_VD-NO TE CREO-_**

**_7-YO SOLO TENGO UN DIOS -(SI SOY CRISTIANA ALGUN PROBLEMA)_**

**_12-CIERTO-_**

**_VD-HASTA TU 12 O MIWA MATARIAS ALA HERMANA DE TU NOVIO-_**

**_12-1 EL NO ERA MI NOVIO 2 ELLA SIEMPREES MALA CON NOSOTROS Y ES DIABOLICA IGUAL QUE JAKE, Y PREFIERO MORIR-_**

**_VD-BIEN -12 SE CAI EN UN TUNEL Y APARECE OTRA CAJA DE VIDRIO DONDE ELLA APARECIA RODEADA DE FUEGO GRITANDO _**

**_12-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_**

**_LEO DESDE LA OTRA CAJA-NOOOOOOOO-_**

**_7 VIO EL TUNEL Y LE AVISO A DONNIE (SI DONNIE CAI BIEN )ASI QUE VAJARON Y TERMINARON EN LA CAJA DE 12 Y LA DESATARON LES DIJIERON ALOS OTROS QUE VINIERAN 7 APAJO EL FUEGO DESTRUYERON LA CAJA PERO LA CIERRA PRENDIO _**

**_JACKELINE-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-_**

**_LEO-PAOLA!-LE DIJO A 7_**

**_7 -TENEMOS QUE ?-_**

**_TODOS ASINTIERON _**

**_TODOS CORRIERON DONDE ESTABA ELLA PERO APARECIO_**

**_12-JAKE-_**

**_JAKE-NO PUEDEN INTERVENIR -VOZ DE MOUNTRUO_**

**_12SACA SU KATANA - VAYAN POR ELLA YO LO DISTRAIGO-_**

**_12 Y JAKE EMPEZARON A PELEAR SIN COMPASION MIENTRAS QUE LOS OTROS DESTRUYERON LA CIERRA PERO YA LA HAVIA PASADO PERO SEGUIA VIVA _**

**_LEO- TENEMOS QUE IRNOS -_**

**_7 -12!-_**

**_12 CAYO Y JAKE SGUIA CON VIDA DE SU BOCA SALIO UNA MANO NEGRA_**

**_MICKEY-ESTA ES LA CASA DEL DEMONIO!-_**

**_LEO Y 7 NO PENSARON Y ATACARON JAKE ERA MAS FUERTE PERO ELLOS SIGUIERON LUEGO RAFA GRITO COMO NINA POR QUE JACKELINE SALIO COMO ZOMBI SUS OJOS ERAN BLANCOS Y SU BOCA SE HISO GRANDE JAKE ATRAPO A 12 DEBIL_**

**_JAKE-VEN CONMIGO Y ESTO NO PASARA A ELLOS -_**

**_VD-DEJALOS DIJISTE QUE SOLO LOS ASUSTARIAMOS !-_**

**_JAKE-CALLATE!-ALSO LA MANO TIENE EL MISMO PODER DE JACK Y DE LA NADA SALE EL COCINERO TODO CONCORDABA SIEMPRE FUERON TRAVIESOS CON EL PERO YA ESTABA MUERTO JAKE VOLTIO A 12 _**

**_JAKE -ESCAPA CON MIGO -_**

**_12-NO-_**

**_CON ESTA RESPUESTA JALE ABRIO LA BOCA SE LA HIVA A COMER PERO LEO Y RAFA SE LE AVENTARON _**

**_RAFA-DEJA A NUESTRA HERMANA!-_**

**_9 LE AVENTO FUEGO PERO JAKE SE LO AVENTO DEVUELTA IVA DIRECTO A 9 PERO 7 SE ATRAVESO_**

**_9-PAOLAAAA-_**

**_12 VIO TODO 7 MURIENDOSE LEO Y RAFA PELEANDO CON JAKE YDONNIE Y MICKEY PELEANDO CON JACKELINE ASI QUE LEVANTO TODO NO SOLO PODIA CONTROLAR LA ARENA AHORA TAMBIEN LA TIERRA Y HIZO UN TERREMOTO QUE HIZO QUE CAYERAN PIEDRAS A JAKE Y JACKELINE PARA QUE PUDIERAN ESCAPAR Y ASI LO HICIERON PERO CUANDO ABRIERON LA PUERTA APARECIO JACKELINE CON TODO EL ROSTRO DESTROSADO_**

**_MICKEY-POR QUE NO LA DEJAMOS MORIR?!-_**

**_JUSTO CUANDO SE LES ASERCO APARECIO EL TIGRE DE 7 Y PORFIN LA MATO(NO ES CIERTO)_**

* * *

**_7 ABRIO LOS OJOS Y ESTABA BIEN Y AHI ESTABAN SUS AMIGO NO ERA UNA PESADILLA PERO TENIA QUE DESPERTAR_**


End file.
